DE 10 2009 033 263 A1 describes a fluid filter that has a hollow cylindrical filter element, through which fuel flows radially from the exterior towards the interior and that is covered on its end faces by end discs. For stabilization, inserted into the interior of the filter element is a lattice-shaped support body in which is received a bypass valve having a spring-loaded valve body that during regular filtration operation closes a flow opening of the cylindrical interior in one of the end discs. In this condition, the raw fluid flows through the filter element radially from the exterior towards the interior and is axially discharged from the chamber via the side axially opposing the bypass valve. If the flow resistance is too high due to soiling of the filter element, the bypass valve opens so that the raw fluid can travel directly to the clean side, bypassing the filter element.
EP 1 199 093 A1 describes a comparable fluid filter that also has a bypass valve in the interior of a hollow cylindrical filter element, the valve body of which is force-actuated using the force of a spring element against the opening in an end-face end disc of the filter element.